Calley the Hedgehog
Calley the Hedgehog is a Fan Based Character created by http://cuddlezz.deviantart.com/ Background Story Calley was born in a small village on the planet Mobius. The location of the village is unknown to this day. Her parents and her older brother Ace were very ectastic when Calley was born. Calley's father worked very hard trying to provide for his family, and Calley's mother was very hardworking as she cared for her two children. When Calley was 4 years old, there was a great fire in the village. The flames of the fire were of great sized, and Calley's parents tried to help out the other villagers to take out the fire, but they ended up dying in the fiery flames. The reason for the fire is unknown, and Calley has terrible memories about that fateful day. With the help of G.U.N., the fire in Calley's village was burnt out. The commander found Calley and her brother Christopher and took them to be G.U.N. agents. Growing up at G.U.N. as a child, Calley learned a great deal on the area of martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. She thought of it as her special ability. As Calley continued to work at G.U.N., she met new friends and team mates. She has now been training at G.U.N. for 10 years. Abilities Calley has great speed, but definatly not as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog. She relies on all the training she received from G.U.N., and having a strong spot in the area of martial arts and agility. Calley occansionally uses a blaster, but she thinks she still needs practice with it. Personality Calley is very courageous and has a strong sense for justice. She would do anything to protect what and who she loves, even when it involves getting herself into danger. Calley will do everything in her power to get what needs to be done. When she's with her friends, she's a very kind person and she would do what she can to make them feel happy. But when it comes to meeting new people, Calley can become rather quiet and cautious. Calley is very, very stubborn and somewhat impatient, and she doesn't like it when people annoy her. She a very adventurous and fun-loving person. Relationships with other Characters Christopher "Ace" the Hedgehog Calley's only sibling is her older brother, Christopher. He is 2 years older than Calley, and he tries his best to watch out for her. After the death of the siblings' parents, they depended on each other, becoming close as they grow up. With the help of G.U.N. to stop the fire in the siblings' village, the commander found Calley and Christopher in blankets in the corner of their burnt home. Calley and Christopher were both very young when this happened, 4 and 6 years old. The commander took Calley and Christopher home to be G.U.N. agents. Christopher was given the nickname "Ace", because of his superior skills in technology. Lily the Fox Calley's first friend was Lily the Fox. When Calley first came to G.U.N., she made friends with Lily's father, Thomas. Thomas and his wife were staff members at G.U.N. working in the tech department. Thomas' wife gave birth to Lily at G.U.N., and Calley was there to meet the new baby. Though a very happy moment, Lily's mother died because of the birth. Calley helped take care of Lily for Thomas a lot growing up, and as Lily got older she became great friends with Calley. Tho seven years a part in age, Calley and Lily are considered the best of friends. Juno the Cat Like Lily the Fox, Juno was born at G.U.N. along with her older sister, Luna. Juno's parents were both G.U.N. agents, and when she was 8 years old her mother died during a mission. When Calley went to go to the gym at G.U.N., she met Juno crying in the corner. Juno just found out about her mother's death and Calley, tho being rather shy, tried to comfort her, but Juno refused Calley's kindness. Two years later, Juno's father left to go on an important mission, but Juno hasn't seen him since then. Calley and Juno became good friends when they worked together on missions. They don't always get along, but they are always there for each other no matter what. Lila the Hedgehog Calley met Lila the Hedgheog during a mission to get a chaos emerald stolen by Dr. Eggman a few months after Calley turned 14. Lila so happened to be looking for the same chaos emerald too, but for her own pleasure. The two hedgehogs decided to team up and look for the chaos emerald together. They succeeded, and Lila decided to give Calley the chaos emerald to complete her mission. Since then, Calley and Lila have been good friends. Rayden the Hedgehog Calley met Rayden when he and his sister Lila joined G.U.N. to be agents, which happened shortly after the mission where Calley and Lila found the emerald stolen from Dr. Eggman. Calley considers Rayden as a good friend. Stella the Hedgehog Stella joined G.U.N. to work in the tech department when Calley was 14, and she was welcomed by Calley and her brother Ace. Calley and Stella are considered are considered good friends, and Calley tries to make Stella feel more at home at G.U.N. HQ. Category:Hedgehogs